You're All That's Left of Me
by Madge15
Summary: When Katniss is gone, can her two best friends manage a friendship with each other?  Madge's P.O.V.  Gale's P.O.V.  Gadge romance.  Feel free to leave me constructive advice ! :D  Review!   I love it :   Thank you for reading.
1. The Meadow

The day after Katniss & Peeta were reaped was hard for everyone. Hardly anyone would be leaving the house today. "Daddy!" I called softly, not wanting to wake my mother, who had another headache.  
>He appeared at the top of the stairs, looking like he hadn't slept at all.<br>"Yes, darling?"  
>"I'm going for a walk...I'll be back before dinner."<br>He hesitated for a moment, so I added, with tears in my eyes, "I just need a minute alond, daddy.."  
>He smiled at me sadly, and nodded knowingly.<br>"Okay...just...promise me you won't go too far."  
>"I promise, daddy."<br>I walked past all of the perfectly manicured lawns of town, past the Mellark bakery...I wonder how his Mr. Mellark is today...I should stop in and see him...but...I can't stand to see the look on his face...

I walk past the sweet shop...all the way to the meadow.  
>I sat down on the same rock that I always did when I came here..alone or with Katniss...my thinking rock.<br>Only then did I allow the tears to fall. My whole body shook with silent sobs. My best-and only-friend...had just been sent to die.  
>Had the capitol planned this? No...no, that couldn't be. Poor, innocent little Prim had been left behind with an incompetent mother...how would they survive? Surely, they wouldn't starve, with the help of everyone in town...no one could bear to see Prim suffer. "Hey...Madge? Is that you? Hell, are you crying?"<br>I jumped & turned around, wiping the tears from my eyes.  
>Gale Hawthorne? What did he care?<br>He hated me...he had proved that much yesterday with the comment about my dress...  
>"G-Gale?"<br>"She knows my name, ladies & gentleman!" his sarcasm is thick & nasty  
>"Of course I do..." I can't contain the blush, and I look down<br>"Really...Madge...are you okay?" his voice is much softer now  
>"I'm...f-ine..."<br>I lie...but my voice cracks & tears threaten to spill over again.  
>"Yeah...me, too."<br>He lies, too...he comes closer, and I can see that his eyes are rimmed with red from crying. He surprises me when he sits next to me. I slowly turn away from him, before he begins...  
>"This is all just a big fucking a joke..." he trails off, burying his face in his hands. Then, he straightens back up, sniffeling, noticing my tears. He looks into my blue eyes with his intense, steely gray ones. My heart skips a beat.<br>"Madge...Katniss is gonna make it, you know.."  
>I nod. I don't trust my voice. He pulls me into a hug. At first, I'm shocked. But, after a few seconds, I just bury my face into his chest, and put my arms around his neck. For a while...we just sit there. Neither of us saying anything...just comforting each other for our lost friend, silently.<p> 


	2. We're Not Okay

"Madge...let me walk you home."  
>I just nod into his chest, not saying anything. It was more of a demand than a request, and I wasn't ready to be alone, anyway.<br>"Okay"  
>my voice was hoarse from crying, and my eyes were red &amp; puffy.<br>We slowly got up & started walking towards my house.  
>Gale grabbed my hand and squeezed. He was full of surprises today...<br>"Is this okay?" He...Gale Hawthorne...was genuinely asking my permission...to hold my hand. The butterflies were rising to my throat.  
>"Hmm? Oh..yeah, that's fine..."<br>I nodded my head quickly, not daring to look at him.  
>I bit my lip to try to contain my smile. Then I thought again of Katniss and Peeta...who, in a few short days...would be fighting to the death.<br>Suddenly, a thought comes to me. Gale loved Katniss. She was his hunting partner...best friend...maybe more?  
>"I'm sorry, Gale.."<br>I say, squeezing his hand.  
>"What? Why? For what?"<br>"Katniss...going...I mean...I could have. I could have volunteered, and I didn't. I know she was..your best friend. I know you...loved her."  
>My voice trailed off towards the end. Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to say it.<br>His brow furrowed, and he looked frustrated & hurt.  
>"No, Madge." his voice was barely audible, so he cleared his throat.<br>"No, um...that wouldn't have been better. But...um..thank you."  
>Wait...did Gale just say that having Katniss in the arena was better than if I would have gone?<br>I almost smile, but then I remember that that is our best friend...  
>"W-what?"<br>I must have looked really shocked, because he just shook his head & laughed at me.  
>"We're here, Madge."<br>He didn't drop my hand & just stared into my soul with those big, gray eyes.  
>"Oh..that was fast.."<br>I blushed & hesitated..not wanting to go in just yet.  
>"Th-thank you for today. I thought...that I wanted to be alone. But, I just wanted someone who...understood..."<br>He nodded, knowing what I meant.  
>"Me, too..."<br>He leaned down, and kissed my forehead. I couldn't open my eyes. I must have blushed about twelve different shades of red before he finally squeezed my hand, dropped it, turned, and left.  
>"See you tomorrow, Undersee." he called over his shoulder, grinning.<br>I giggled & ran up to my room, still blushing. I could feel my heartbeat where he had kissed me.  
>I fell into my bed, still smiling.<p>**Gale's P.O.V.**<br>I saw a small figure sitting there, on the rock that Katniss always sat on when she was waiting for Prim.  
>As I got closer, I could make out blonde hair...and clothes that only the mayor could afford.<br>"Figures."  
>I mutter under my breath, voice still heavy with the tears I just shed.<br>"Hey...Madge? Is that you? Hell, are you crying?"  
>Hell's teeth...<br>Katniss never cried...  
>I didn't know what to do with a crying girl...<br>"I'm f-ine..."  
>I could see that she wasn't...and her voice cracked to prove it.<br>"Yeah...me, too."  
>I smiled at her half-heartedly, taking her in. Her eyes were rimmed with red &amp; puffy from crying. She really did care about Kat...<br>I sit next to her, not knowing what else to do. I feel her tense up & scoot away from me..but right now, I realize that she is the only person in district twelve that truly understands what it's like to have your only friend about to fight to the death.  
>"This is such...a joke.." I say...my voice cracks, and I bury my face in my hands, not wanting her to see how weak I truly am.<br>I sit back up, and look at her. Look into her eyes.  
>I surprise even myself when I say, "Madge...Katniss...is gonna make it, you know."<br>She nods, and I see the tears that she's fighting so hard against.  
>I pull her into a big hug.<br>I have never hugged another girl like this before. I feel her stiffen against it, but eventually,  
>she warms up &amp; relaxes into me, and I feel her small, warm hands around my neck.<br>We just sit there for a while...and for the first time in years..  
>I feel like I belong. <p>


End file.
